Timber
Timber (木材 Mokuzai) is a pirate and shipwright, hailing from Water 7 in the Grand Line. He is a member of The Jolly Pirates, being the second person to join the crew, and the third member overall. He currently holds a bounty worth 45,000,000. Timber was also the one responsible for designing the first official pirate ship for the crew, The Jolly Holiday, upon the request of Jolly D. Chris. During the time skip, Timber went to work on improving the ship, and making it sea-worthy for the New World; christening it afterward as The Jolly MK II. As Timber is an impressionable youth who idolizes those he greatly admires, it has become his dream to be as great a shipwright as Franky, whom he adores most of all. Timber was introduced as a skilled shipwright working for the Galley-La Company, and as an unofficial member of the Franky Family; branding Timber as a minor delinquent amongst Galley-La. Despite being raised in Water 7, Timber's true origins were revealed to have been in the West Blue; making him the first member of The Jolly Pirates to not originally come from the Grand Line. Timber arrived in Water 7 due to his family of traveling merchants, who had arrived there a few years after Timber was born. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Timber is a young teenager with a slim build. He has orange, spiky hair that boxes his face, and has dark blue eyes. Timber mostly wears a short-sleeved black shirt with white vertical stripes, and a grey sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt has a black skull design on its front and is left partially unzipped. Timber keeps his sleeves rolled up, showing two black wristbands (each with another skull design) on his wrists. Deciding to model himself after his idol, Franky, Timber wears blue shorts (not speedos) and sandals all the time, refusing to wear anything else. Post-Time Skip After the two years that Timber spent separated from the rest of the crew, with only his ship, The Jolly Holiday, to work on, and his crewmate, Hanuman, to keep him company, Timber grew into a rather distinguished young man. His young, childish features have become somewhat more mature looking, and his orange hair is now shorter, with various spikes sticking out in different directions. Clothing-wise, Timber usually now sports a red button-up T-shirt that's left undone, revealing his torso underneath. His shorts are now considerably shorter than before, and look reminiscent of daisy-dukes (albeit in a more masculine fashion.) Timber no longer wears sandals, and now instead goes barefoot, thus further emulating his idol, Franky. Finally, Timber is now more often than not, seen sporting a necklace attached to a string around his neck, in the shape of a black skull, roughly around 3 - 5 inches in height and width. Timber remarks that like how Franky uses a blue star tattoo, that he too has decided upon a symbol for himself; in this case, the symbol being a black skull. Timber - Devil Branch Arc.jpg|Timber, during the Devil Branch Arc Timber - Skyline War.png|Timber's outfit during the Skyline War Timber - No Beard Arc.jpg|Timber, during the No Beard Arc Young Timber.jpg|Timber as a child Personality Since he was young, Timber idolized the shipwrights of Water 7, finding the idea of constructing whatever your hearts desire out of simple materials to be amazing. Timber dedicated his whole life to becoming a reliable Galley-La employee, hoping to be hired by them one day. During one bout of practice, Timber came across Franky, the man who would change his life forever. After shadowing and spending time with this strange man, Timber becme enthralled with what Franky thought and said. He admired Franky's skills and became a fan of whatever Franky created; ultimately modeling aspects of himself to match Franky's, right down to his speedos, posing, and iconic phrase, "SUPER! (Timber decided to wear shorts instead, and ended up using the phrase "ULTRA!") Like Franky, Timber has a habit of adding his name to whatever he creates, such as the Timber Mallet and Timber Impact Gun. Timber's first name for The Jolly Holiday was going to be The Timber Cruiser before Iceburg mentioned that it should probably be named after Jolly D. Chris, the captain of the ship. Having wanted to impress his hero so that he could join the Franky Family, Timber developed a desire to impress others; often showing off for dramatic effect, given his young age and immature nature. Timber also has a problem with bragging. Timber often goes on long speeches of how his new weapons/ship designs work, and on a frequent basis no less. More often than not, the audience will just ignore him until he's done. And this leads to Timber asking if anyone was listening and if he should start from the beginning. Like the rest of The Jolly Pirates, Timber cares deeply for his nakama and would risk anything to help them. He also seems to like mermaids. A LOT. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship While Timber is an excellent marksman in his own right, he doesn't show enough proficiency to be labeled as a sharpshooter. Timber's experience comes from his use of the Timber Impact Gun that he carries around. Hand to Hand Combat Timber is decently skilled in close range fighting, as is common among the shipwrights of Galley-La. Timber prefers to wield massive tools as weapons, such as the giant hammer, the Timber Mallet. Physical Strength Timber shows a great amount of muscle hidden underneath his young, inexperienced exterior, otherwise he'd be unable to wield his large weapons. However, like with his captain, Spike and his fellow crewmates outclassed Timber in strength, making him adequate enough in a fight, but not superhuman. Later on, as Timber continued his adventures with The Jolly Pirates, he noticed that he needed to become stronger in order to not fall behind. Timber dedicated a good portion of each day in order to become strong enough to match his crewmates. Timber has now aquired super strength, making him far more reliable in battle than he used to be. Agility Like with his strength, Timber showed great speed and reflexes, making him a great addition to The Jolly Pirates' list of fighters. Timber, being small and nimble, was able to leap off walls and run through a crowd in a fair amount of time. However, Timber knew it wasn't enough as he continued his voyage. In order to make up for his lack in speed and agility, Timber trained as much as he could, whenever he could, in order to keep up with his crew. Now Timber has super speed, allowing him to keep up with some of the more agile members of the crew. Endurance This is where Timber differed from Chris. Timber trained all of his qualities until they were decent enough for Galley-La. Timber was capable of taking many blows before calling it quits, and even then, he shared a stubborn streak with the rest of his crew, making it hard to keep him down. As Timber continued to sail across the Grand Line and the Blues, Timber kept up on his endurance training, making sure he would still be able to continue fighting with his nakama, if his strength was needed. He now has super endurance. Weapons Timber is the go to guy for The Jolly Pirates' weapons and devices, spending a good amount of his spare time acting as an inventor of sorts. So far, Timber has unveiled an assortment of his own personal weapons, such as the Timber Mallet and the Timber Impact Gun. Pre-Time Skip Timber Mallet The Timber Mallet is a large, black mallet that is approximately ten inches taller than Timber himself. It is made of a tough steel meant to be used for combat. Within the Timber Mallet, it has a chain link attaching its head to the pole, allowing Timber to swing it at foes from a distance and to retract it after swinging. Timber Impact Gun The Timber Impact Gun is a large, shoulder mounted bazooka, similiar to Anne's. However, it is only meant to use one thing and one thing only as ammo: an impact dial from Skypiea. Timber uses the impact dial to absorb a blow from his opponent and then inserts it into the Timber Impact Gun. The weapon can then fire a shockwave launched from the impact dial within, acting as a long ranged impact dial. How this is done is never explained by Timber, who prefers to brag about the weapon instead. Timber Kangaroo Leaper The Timber Kangaroo Leaper is a gadget Timber whipped up sometime after joining The Jolly Pirates as their shipwright. Timber made note that it was just a fun little tool he created in his spare time, that he was more than willing to use once things started to heat up. With it, Timber showed that he was now able to leap to great heights and to make graceful leaps just like his more superhuman crewmates, so long as he was wearing his device. The Timber Kangaroo Leaper appears rather simple at first although, as it's nothing more than a mass of springs sandwiched between two flat, broad planks of finely cut wood. The make-shift, spring-loaded sandals also have a black strap left near the spot where the wearer's toes would go, thus keeping the tool from flying off without warning. However, despite its rather unimpressive exterior, the idea of compressing and releasing springs on command is a rather clever way for Timber to get around without having to train his body beyond its regular limits. Timber Rocket Jab The Timber Rocket Jab is actually one of Timber's least impressive creations. However, that doesn't stop him from proudly displaying it as another of his "gems." Yet another creation he devised during his spare time, the Timber Rocket Jab is nothing more than a spring-loaded boxing glove, which is activated by a switch on the handle located behind the spring. Timber first unveiled the gadget when he used it to punch his foes from afar. Though after his crew recruited Wyatt, Timber figured a weapon like this would fit a sniper like Wyatt more so than himself, and so he gave the Timber Rocket Jab to Wyatt for him to use. However, Wyatt seems to have changed the name of the tool upon receiving it, and has referred to it as the "Rifle Fist," much to Timber's chagrin. The tool itself performs just as well as any spring-loaded boxing glove, which makes it less impressive than Timber's more inventive tools when used against strong foes. Over time, it's become something more akin to a gag weapon, which shows up every once in a while. Timber Nail Sword The Timber Nail Sword is a long, white rapier-esque weapon that Timber crafted for when he needed to go against swordsmen. The weapon is about the same size as Timber, making it very large and very heavy; but that also adds to its combat abilities. The sword is stylized to look like a mix between a standard sword, and an overly large thumbnail. The sword even has a round guard, giving the weapon the appearance of a thumbnail. The blade itself is long and thin, making it ideal for swings and thrusts. When wielded, all of the wielder's power can be focused onto the tip of the blade, making the weapon much deadlier than it appears. However, The Timber Nail Sword is not suited for blocking, as its blade is too thin to cover a wide enough area. Therefor, in order to succesfully block with The Timber Nail Sword, Timber must effectively rely on its guard. Post-Time Skip Timber Magne-Gloves Timber Ultra Scanner Z Edge Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: At first, Timber was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction and lessons from his crewmates, Timber can now wield Kenbunshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of anticipating his opponents' and counter-attacking with his weapons and gadgets. His range is about 1/3rd of a mile. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: At first, Timber was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction and lessons from his crewmates, Timber can now wield Busoshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of using it to make an invisible armor, strengthening his weapons, or fighting Logia users more effectively. List of Fighting Techniques Timber Magne-Gloves *'Timber Technique: Thunder Jab' - *'Timber Technique: Thunder Hook' - *'Timber Technique: Thunder Haymaker' - *'Timber Technique: Zigan' - *'Timber Ultra Technique: Timber Boss Blast' - *'Timber Technique: Z Headlock' - *'Timber Technique: Jolly Volley' - *'Timber Technique: Jolly Love-Tap' - *'Timber Technique: Jolly Scalding Surprise' - *'Timber Technique: Skull Shot' - *'Timber Technique: Skull Prison' - *'Timber Technique: Skull Shower' - *'Timber Ultra Technique: Ultra Execution' - Z Edge *'Z Edge: Z Shuriken' - *'Z Edge: Spinning Z Saw' - *'Z Edge: Paralyzing Z Spear' - The Jolly MK II Jolly Holiday Jolly MK II Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends The Valkyrie Pirates The Technicolour Pirates The Devil Spawn Pirates The Skyline Pirates Starfire Magarani D. Grim Enemies Marines The Collosal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Other Galley-La Franky Family History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Timber's name is inspired by the word "Timber," meaning lumber used for construction. *Timber, wanting to emulate his idol, Franky, copied some of Franky's eccentric habits. Timber wears shorts, uses the word "ultra" every so often and developed his own pose which he calls "The ULTRA Pose." This pose consists of Timber fully extending his arms out in front of him and giving a double thumbs up while grinning. *Since Timber designed, named and helped to build The Jolly Holiday, he sees her as a sort of daughter, feeling a close bond with his ship. This naturally leads to agressive behavior whenever someone disrespects or damages Jolly. *Timber has admitted that he enjoys strawberries as one of his favorite foods to eat. *Timber gained his Epithet "Ultra" due to saying the word so many times. *I had requested a fellow user, and a good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Timber. The picture to the right is Timber's jolly roger. Related Articles The Jolly Pirates - Timber's crew The Jolly Holiday - The ship Timber built for his crew The Jolly MK II - The revised Jolly Holiday that Timber built for the New World External Links Water 7 - Timber's home island Franky - The person Timber looks up to the most Galley-La - Timber's previous occupation Shipwright - Timber's position on the crew Timber - The building material that inspired Timber's name Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Dial User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:West Blue Characters Category:One Dream